Earth Angel
by Hinata6
Summary: You're so beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. I know I'm a fool. A fool that's in love with you, but these emotions won't stop. Earth angel, please be mine.


Title: Earth Angel

Pairing: SasuHina

Summary: You're so beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. I know I'm a fool. A fool that's in love with you, but these emotions won't stop. Earth angel, please be mine.

A/N: This is for a the Destined contest for the SasuxHina FanClub on dA. The theme I'm doing for this one shot is "**Supernatural**". This idea came to me listening to one of my favorite songs, "Earth Angel" by Chuck Berry. For those who have seen 'Back to the Future' I'm sure you are quite familiar with the song. This story will be taking place in Sasuke's POV.

-x-x-x-x-

I could stop staring. No matter how much I tried, my eyes wouldn't look away. The way her long blue hair bounced with each step she took. The way her hips swayed from left to right. Her flawless fair skin glowed. She's pretty. No. She's more than pretty. She's gorgeous. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga.

I've had these feelings for her since freshmen year in high school. Years later I have yet to confess to her. Why? I'm too nervous. It's unlike me to be edgy around the opposite gender. But it's something about Hinata that brings that emotion within me. No one knows that I'm in love with her. Not even my brother. No. Risking telling anyone would be problematic. It's not that I'm embarrassed of her. It's my aggravating fan girls that worry me. They follow me everywhere I go. When I say everywhere, I mean ieverywhere/i. Lately the death glare doesn't work. They must have become immune to it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you white eyed freak!" A loud voice yelled.

Snapping out of my daze, I watch as Hinata is pushed down on the marble floor. Anger is the only emotion that boils within me. If it's one thing that bothers me is the bullying. Hinata is bullied daily by most of the students due to her unique eyes and quiet personality. Approaching her, I knelt down picking up her Biology book. She looked surprised that someone is helping her and smiles kindly at me, accepting the book.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She says.

I barely heard her due to her meek voice, but I nod I response. "You shouldn't let people bully you around." I tell her. We both stand to our feet. She dusts off her black skirt, shaking her head.

"It's okay. I know she didn't mean it." She says, still smiling that breathtaking smile of hers.

"You're too kind." I say. But this is what I admire about her. She's so gentle and caring. It's hard to find a person like this in this world now. Gazing into her eyes, I can see the lavender tint. They are mesmerizing. Realizing that I'm staring, I cough awkwardly and turned away. "So were you on your way to your next class?" I ask.

She nods, giggling softly. "Yes. We have the same class, Sasuke. Have you forgotten?"

I'm such an idiot. Why does my brain turn into Naruto whenever I'm near her? She must think I'm stupid. "No. My mind just isn't in the right place right now." Scratching the back of my head, I couldn't get myself to give her direct eye contact. Not after that embarrassment.

"Would you like to walk to class together?" She asks.

Shrugging, I motion with my head for her to follow me. We walk in silence. From my peripheral view, I could see the stares we're getting. It's irksome, but I ignore it. Hinata doesn't seem to be paying any. In fact, there is a smile gracing her pretty features. What could she be thinking about?

Once we reached our classroom, Hinata and I separate, heading to our seats. She sits in the front between Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Those two are probably the smartest guys in our class. I'm not one to brag. But I'm highly intelligent myself. It bugs me sometimes that Shikamaru always scores higher than me in exams. I try not to let it get to me.

"Why are you staring at Hinata?" I hear Naruto whisper.

Looking to my left, Naruto is eyeing me curiously. From what I know, Hinata used to have a crush on him. It was more of a rumor. There isn't any proof to that. It's really hard to tell if she likes him. Hinata is kind to everyone, even her bullies.

"Ah, I get it. You like Hinata, don't you?" Naruto wiggles his brows in a suggestive manner.

I frown. He is very perceptive, despite his idiotic personality. But he doesn't need to know I like her. "No. Leave me alone, miso breath." I fanned my face. It's fun to tease him. His face turns red. It's from anger no doubt. He checks his breath, probably to see if it really does smell like miso. The idiot eats so much of that mess, that I call him that sometimes. It irritates him. But I could care less.

During most of the class, I wasn't paying much attention to the lecture. My mind is glued to Hinata's frame. I want to get to know her better. But I can't get over my nerves. Sighing resting my chin in the palm of my hand, I yawned as the teacher dismissed the class. Hinata stood in front of her desk conversing with Shikamaru. A part of me wanted to approach her, but I can't get myself to do it.

Instead I pass her. Our eyes meet for a brief moment. She smiles at me and returns her attention back to Shikamaru. My heart beats within its cage. What is she doing to me?

I don't know the relation between her and Shikamaru, but they are always seen together. Unlike Hinata, Shikamaru isn't exactly as friendly. I've spoken to him when I had to. And from what I can recall, he is a very lazy person. There have been a few guys who like to cause trouble with him. But due to his personality, Shikamaru seems to avoid fighting like the plague. The only time I see him step up is when it involves Hinata.

Could they be dating?

They don't act as if they are a couple. Glancing over my shoulder, I observed the two. That smile that was gracing her features only moments ago is now gone. In its place is a more worried expression. Shikamaru's expression is passive as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. My curiosity meter is rising higher. What could they be talking about? A deep voice in front of me brought me out of my stupor. There stood Shino, his face is concealed by his high collar. He stood with a straight posture, staring at me.

"Do you have feelings for Hinata?" Shino asks.

iWhat?/i "Why are you asking me that?" I question. Shino has never spoken a word to me before. And the first thing he asks me is about Hinata. I know I'm not that transparent.

Shino's eyes are hidden behind his dark shades. But I know he is eyeing me seriously. "The look in your eyes when you watch her says that it is love." He stuffs his hands inside his pockets. Turning his head in the direction of Hinata and Shikamaru, his brows knitted together. "Hinata is…different from other people. I would be careful if you plan on courting her."

Courting her? What is this? The 1900's? Who uses that word anymore? "Look, I think you're getting the wrong impression. I'm not interested in her, okay?" Attempting to walk away, Shino grabbed onto my arm.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself." He lets go and walks away.

Shino's words are glued to my mind. What did he mean by different?

-x-x-x-

The sun is slowly setting, creating a painting in the sky. I wouldn't voice these thoughts out loud, but it truly is a beautiful sight. I should have driven to school today, but the walk is peaceful. I always enjoyed walking to clear my thoughts.

"Hey kid. Aren't you an Uchiha?" A gruff, drunken voice asks.

Turning to my side, I noticed a few guys standing in the alley. Judging from their appearance, they are all drunk and possibly from a gang. One man wore a grey skull cap, slightly taller than the rest. The other two appear to be twins. The only difference in their appearance is that one has a short buzz cut and the other a Mohawk.

This isn't the first time I've been approached and asked this question. Because of my status as an Uchiha, one of the most well-known families in Tokyo Japan, I'm not actually a fan favorite of people like them, mostly because my family is head of the Police Division. "Yeah, I am. What of it?" I frown. If they don't want money to bribe me, then they probably want to start a fight with me.

The taller one pointed to his long slender finger at me. "I heard you're the son of Fugaku Uchiha. Is that true?" I only nod in response. This is very irksome. A part of me wanted nothing more but to turn around and leave, but my feet wouldn't move. It's not as if I'm afraid of these losers. Maybe I'm anticipating a fight. I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy a good fight. My blood pumps from the excitement.

"Who is this cutie?" One of the twins asks. His brown eyes are focused to someone behind me. Looking over my shoulder there stood the beauty. Hinata Hyuuga. What is she doing here? Her lavender eyes are staring at the three men in front of me. The man pushed me aside, approaching Hinata as if she were his prey. "What's your name?" He asks.

I do not like how this is going. Grabbing him by his arm, I glared. "Don't get any ideas. She wouldn't be interested in someone like you. Just leave her alone." The thought of this filthy man trying to talk to Hinata bothers me. Hinata seems surprised by my outburst, but I ignore it.

"Eh? Is this your girlfriend?" He raises his brow.

"It's none of your business. Just leave her alone." This is becoming a hassle. Why can't they just take the hint and get out of here. Shifting my gaze to Hinata, I noticed how she was intently staring at the man—who is still desperately trying to get to her. I gripped onto his arm tighter. "Listen, leave the girl alone. She doesn't want to be bothered by a group of lowlifes like you." I spat.

This seemed to have gotten his attention. He turned towards me. His face contorting into a repugnant scowl, as his lip turned up in disgust. "Why you little brat, I ought…" He raised his fist, attempting to land a hit.

Before I could stop the hand myself, a smaller hand stopped the fist with ease. My eyes widened at the smaller frame standing in front of me. What does she think she's doing?

"Please do not start a fight with Sasuke. Just walk away." She says.

Tch. Like that's going stop them. Who does she think she is? Mother Teresa?

"Come on, let's get out of here." The twin says.

"But Yuki, what about—"

"Forget it, let's go." He orders. They turn to leave without another word.

What? How did she—? I'm confused. And this is not an emotion I like to feel. It bothers me. Hinata turns to me, smiling brightly as if nothing just happened. How could she be so calm? Aren't girls supposed to be afraid of guys like that? The way she easily caught his fist surprised me. I could tell that it made a hard impact from the loud sound it made when his fist met with her palm.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" She asks, sweetly.

Shoving my hands deep inside my pockets, I grimaced. "Of course I'm okay. I didn't need your help. I'm a guy, in case you have forgotten." I retort.

She shifted her body to the side, fumbling with her shirt sleeves. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

"Whatever…" It's still bothering me how easily she had gotten them to leave. Thinking clearly on it now, the look on that man's face widened in fear for a split second. Since her back was to me, I could tell what type of expression she had. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." She happily says.

"Are you and Shikamaru…dating?" It took all of my might just to get that question out in the open. The look on her features explains just how shocked she is by my assumption. Her brow rises, and slowly she begins laughing. What would be so funny? It's a serious question. I could feel my face grow hot. Now I feel like an idiot asking.

"Shikamaru and I are just friends. He is the only one who knows my secret. I'm…different from others." Her laughter dies down, along with her smile, which is slowly fading.

"Different? What do you mean by that?" Shino had mentioned something about her being different. During the time I hadn't questioned it because I felt awkward talking to him about Hinata.

Her eyes narrowed sorrowfully. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand or believe me anyways. I have to get going." She proceeded in walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

Oh no, I'm not letting her get away without answering my question. "Hey, wait a minute. I might now be…the nicest guy around. But you could…always talk to me. I'd listen to you." I sound like an emotional idiot. Why did I have to go and say something corny like that?

Hinata stopped, turning to face me. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" She's really confusing me.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you can already tell that I'm already different just by looking at my eyes." She took a pause as the wind blew gentle. "I'm not exactly…human." She whispers.

Huh? She isn't human? Is this some type of twisted joke? She looks human to me. Hinata isn't the type of person who would lie. But this…is just weird. "Then what exactly are you if you aren't human?" I slowly ask.

"I'm an incarnated angel." She finally says.

She's an angel? It's rather hard to believe. But I do remember something strange I saw some months ago. Hinata was being bullied by a group of girls, when one ran towards her, Hinata's eyes became brighter than usual and the girls simply stopped, mumbling some apologizes and ran off. During the time I figured I was seeing things, because when I blinked she was gone. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and eventually forgot about it. "How long has Shikamaru known about this?" Why do I keep asking about him? I hate to admit jealously. Knowing how close they really piss me off.

"Shikamaru and I have been friends for some time now, so he has known for a while." She tells me, biting her bottom lip nervously. "You aren't going to tell anyone about me…are you?"

"No. I don't have a big mouth. You're secret is safe with me. Besides, I have a secret of my own that I want to tell you." Now would be the perfect time to confess my feelings to her. My nerves are rattling, but I'll never get anywhere if I keep bottling this emotion up for too long. Her mesmerizing irises stare curiously up at me. My eyes travel to her lip. God, I'd give anything to kiss her.

"What is your secret, Sasuke?" She tilts her head.

My heart is pounding in my chest. Am I really going to confess to her? This beautiful earth angel is actually standing in front of me. I finally have my chance to tell her. "Hinata…I really like you. I like you a lot. No. It's beyond liking. It's…l-love." Damn it. Why did I have to stumble over that word like a complete idiot? Why isn't she saying anything? Great, my first confession and I'm already rejected. This is starting to become rather awkward.

"You love me?" She says.

I nod, taking a step closer. "I do. It's been for quite some time now. You're so beautiful. I feel like a fool in love, a fool who is in love with you. But this feeling won't go away. And to be honest, I don't want it to." I feel like a chatter box. This is the most I've talked in years. But it feels sort of…good. "Will you be mine, earth angel?" It came out rather awkward and high pitched, which is embarrassing, but I try to act as if I hadn't noticed. Though my flushed cheeks tell more than what I'm trying to hide.

"You really want to date me?" Her features are tinted with a light crimson color, making her appear even more stunning.

Shrugging, I turn away. "Yeah, I do." I'm grateful Naruto isn't around. He would tease me for an eternity if he saw me now. The feel of her hand grasping onto my own feels really good. She has the softest skin I've ever felt.

"I'd love to, Sasuke." Hinata leans forward kissing me gentle on my cheek.

I had always hoped that someday, somehow, I would make her mine. And that day has finally come. I lastly met the girl of my dream. My earth angel. Staring down at her, I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and pressed my lips against hers. God, I'm lucky.


End file.
